Season 11
Season 11 'was officially confirmed on December 10, 2017 to premiere in late December, 2017. The season will have 20 episodes, instead of its normal count. But was increased to 28 episodes, because of production. The order was then increased to 37. Plot The foursome is back! Klarissa, Sarah, Jax and Max learn that being together, always makes things right. Spoilers *Sarah will be pregnant, with Sebi's baby. *Sebi will not return this season since he is travelling to Paris for modelling shoots. *Jake returns this season, as a main character. *Max and Klarissa officially launch their company, with it being an overall success. *Fallon, Jackie and Janice Lynn return in separate episodes. **Fallon returns in Episode *Ariel and Dallas return for an episode. *Sarah's father comes on FANDOM now, after knowing that she is pregnnat and can't do much FANDOM. His name is Roberto de la Cruz, and is divorced with Sarah's mother. *Petra is marrying Roberto de la Cruz, and will be Sarah's mother. *Jaisen will return, not as main but recurring. *Brix and Jax become a couple this season. *Russ returns in Episode 16 - 17. *The villains for this season are - Honest Interviews, TBA, TBA and TBA *Jax gains a high lot of depression, with Klarissa, Sarah and Max helping along the way. *Sarah and Sebi are separated in Episode 34, and then get back together in Episode 40. *Four new characters are introduced. **Ross (18 yrs old) - Twin brother to Evan. New member to DELTA. **Evan (18 yrs old) - Twin brother to Ross. New member to DELTA. **Esme (18 yrs old) - Jax's love interest for the entire season. She is a woman who meets Jax via " LIVE", Sarah's new and improved company, managed along with Jax. **George Hintenberger "Nick" (22 yrs old) - Nick is a new member to DELTA and customer, as well as friend to Klarissa and Max. In Episode 34, after revealed that Sebi is cheating on Sarah with another woman, Sarah decides to do the same thing and asks Nick (real name George) to sleep with her. Cast Main cast *Sarah Gonzalez-de la Cruz *Jax Garcia *Max Black *Klarissa White Recurring cast *Jake Gori *Esme (or E) "Esmeralda" Davis *Roberto de la Cruz *Salem Brixton - In Season 11, Brix is revealed to be fired and kicked out of DELTA forever. She returns in Episode 23 and onwards. *Petra Semenov - Petra comes back and is revealed to be marrying Roberto, Sarah's father. *Jaisen Williams - *George Hintenberger "Nick" - A hunk that used to like Jake, but in Episode 34, it was revealed that he slept with Sarah, since he is pansexual. *Evan Daniels *Ross Daniels Guest cast *Ariel Mason *Fallon Guerrero *Jackie Lynn *Janice Lynn *Fernando Guerrero Episodes #'Maybe Baby - 'When Sarah is pregnant and leaves her father, Roberto to do all of her mess lately, she makes a huge mistake; Jax and Max, think that Sarah should not have the baby, with Klarissa semi-agreeing and on-edge. #'Are You Ever Going Out with Him? - 'When Sarah finds out that she can have her company back, she finds out that FANDOM is wanting her to share the company with someone; When Esme, the tenth and last member of Max and Klarissa's company joins, a familiar foe attacks Jax. #'That Mess Dress - 'When Esme wants to be with Jax, she tries to expose Brix of her true colors. #*Brix is kicked out of DELTA, after creating hate on Jax but Klarissa thinks something is off. #'Everything Is Right - When Max thinks Sarah and Klarissa are the same, a special secret is revealed; Jaisen's true identity is revealed, but when Klarissa can no longer do anything about it, she must face her ''fears. #'You Realize...? - When getting an interview with "Honest" with Max, the others try to find a way to defeat the company once and for all; Klarissa, loosing Jaisen, finds out that she might no longer stay in FANDOM. #*'Note: '''Klarissa decides to take a break from FANDOM. This is also the start of adventure 11 in the Adventure series. #'The Herd & the Black Sheep '- When Sarah finally retrieves her company back, FANDOM give her an ultimatum. #'Relationship 101 - #'Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today '- When Sarah introduces her father, Roberto to FANDOM, she tries to find a way to make things all calm. #'Room for More? '- When Max and Jax along with Sarah have a fight about roles on the SOR Wiki, things get out of hand. #'Daddy Issues '- When Sarah's dad, Roberto has big news, everyone is in shock of the announcement. #'Don't Ever Fight Back '- When Sarah finally confronts Max of his ways, a heated division starts. #'Tsunami '- It's up to Klarissa to fix her problems. #'So Vague '- When Klarissa forgets everything, she tries to find a way to remember. #'Letting Go of My Past '- When Roberto wants to give Petra Sarah's company, Max and Jax do anything they can to stop it; Sarah thinks that convincing won't help, and goes to an old friend for help. #*Russ returns in this episode as well as Episode 17. #'Free & Clean' -''' With Sarah upset that Sebi has done something to her, she gets revenge, which leads into a huge misconcpetion of events. #'Don't Ever Block Me '- When a sudden change of #'Things are Always Gonna Be Worse '- #'''Happily Ever Wedding? - When Petra and Roberto get married, everything that can go wrong will go wrong. #*Note: It is revealed that Sarah needs time to recover, and that she needs time off FANDOM for a bit, as well as The Adventures. #TBA #The Goodbyes - Sarah says goodbye to Max and Jax, as she gets ready for her maternity leave.